Eclipse: The Rage of War
by Archer of the Eclipse
Summary: Some chapters are short. I own nothing but the plot and some characters. You Know the Autobots and Decepticons, but do you know the allies? Follow Archer's path from a scared youngling to a protective leader. Transformers belong to Hasbro.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Transformers, but I do own Archer, The mystery mech , The Eclipse, and any of the code names used. **

**Warning: there is swearing in this. **

**Archer is 8 vorons in this chapter, or 664 earth years. This made me cry writing it... Whoever guesses Archer's Creators gets to help me answer the bots questions in my other fic. only PM the answers though.**

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

That was all the youngling felt as he clung to his adopted sister's body.

'_No...Snatcher ya can't be dead. Ya promised!' _He yelled in his mind, '_Ah told ya not ta worry. Ah told ya ta just fo'get 'bout how ''n where Ah got the credits! DAMN IT SNATCHER! PLEASE! WAKE UP!' _

* * *

><p>"Youngling," A voice, gentle yet firm, gained his attention, "It is dangerous here. Where are your creators?"<p>

The small mech stiffened, "A-Ah was kidnapped when Ah was 4 vorons, and mah sire had ta leave 'fore Carrier knew Ah was sparked..." There was no masking his trembling.

"Child," The mech spoke softly, "What is wrong, please look at me."

As youngling's CPU struggled to stay online from the stress and emotional overload he answered, " Ah can't! 'E did sum'n ta mah optics!"

The mech was shocked when he saw the youngling's optics.

* * *

><p><strong>um...yea, It's short. at least I had more than 3 lines this time! I'll see your reactions and decide whether to continue or not... just review some ideas please. I already have a basic lay out, but I want to know if I should go through Archer's next 10 vorons.<strong>


	2. Grandsire

**? POV **

I watched the youngling cry. He needed a home, a family. I studied him. He looked a lot like his uncle, Nightwatch. Prowl was looking everywhere for him, but I think he would be safer with us than with the Autobots. I made up my mind. I would take him in as my own.

_**4 decavorons later**_

**J's POV **

"Grandsire!" I squeaked, "Stop! I can't breathe!" My grandsire was tickling me without mercy. He may not be my real grandsire, but I feel as if he is.

"Why should I, my little spark?"

"Please!"

"Fine, fine." He chuckled.

"Archer," my uncle called, "ready for your lesson?"

"Yea!" I jumped up with the grace of a cyber-cat, "Is it about Praxis?"

"Yes, yes it is." Nightwatch chuckled.

(Line brake of awesomeness)

I bit my bottom lip-plate, "Uncle, when can I see the surface?"

He paused, "Archer, please wait…"

"No, I've waited long enough." I narrowed my optics behind my sister's visor, "I think I deserve an explanation. You know where my carrier is, so tell me."

"…Fine. Sit down."

(Line brake wants some cake)

_On the surface a war is going on. _

"_A war?" _

_Yes, shush kid._

"Ratchet! We need your help! We have a mech down!"

_This is the biggest war Cybertron has ever had, both sides having great casualties. __**Autobots **__are led by Optimus Prime; he is the youngest prime to ever live. _

"Prime."

"Yes, Prowl?"

"Did…did you find any trace of him?"

"No, I'm sorry."

_The __**Decepticons**__ are led by Megatron, a former gladiator that shows no mercy. He once had true, sound morals until the power corrupted him. _

_ "_STARSCREAM! COME HERE!"

"Yes?"

"Did you find that Archer brat?"

"No, they have hidden him well…"

_We, __**The Eclipse**__, help the Autobots when we can, but sometimes we are too late. _

_"Uncle?" _

_ Yes? _

_ "What about carrier and sire?" _

_ They are Autobots, high ranked too. _

_ "Uncle?" _

_Yes? _

"_Thank you." _

**_later _**

**Nightwatch's POV **

I watched 'Archer' practice his shooting, missing every few shoots. He's getting frustrated. "Archer," I sigh, "you need to close your optics."

"Why? It's not like it will change anything." He snaps.

Yep, he's frustrated.

**Archer's POV **

Okay, I regret snapping at Nightwatch, it's just I hate when someone says something that connects to my…blindness.

"Sorry," I 'look' away from him, "I think I need a break."

"…J, look at me." He says softly, only 7 steps away from me.

"I can't."

"You just did." I hear him shift his frame to a more comfortable position, "You are tracking my movements with your wings and other senses. I want you to listen for the whirring of the target; use your wings to form a picture. J, I believe in you.

I looked at where his voice came from and did what he said. I could 'see' _everything. _What made me do what I did was the confidant stance Nightwatch held. I turned to the target and fired.

Bull's eye.


	3. successor

Archer is 10 decavorons old 

**Archer's POV **

"Archer!" The voice of Low-Tone made me jump, still not perfect with my 'Sight', "Boss needs you!"

"What happened now?" I turn to him.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Yes you do."

"No, they were talking in a different language, Praxin I think…"

I perked up at that, "Fine."

**(Do you want to play a line break?) **

"Archer, I need to talk to you." My grandsire placed a servo on my shoulder, "My time is coming to an end soon. I wa-"

"NO! I will not take your place, Choose Darkclaw. He's your second."

"_Archer… Darkclaw is the reason **why **this will happen._"

"_But Grandsire…_"

"Archer, I love you my child. But I must do this."

"…Fine. I'll take over if that time comes. I don't want it to. I'll do anything to stop it."

"Archer, follow me." My grandsire smiled.

I followed him to a locked section of the base, "I can't go in there, and only those with a clean spark can enter."

He smiled sadly, "Would you be willing to go in?"

"I have no right. I've hurt too many bots and …I've killed some."

"That, J, is why you can pass. You **_do_** have a clean spark. You mourn every one of the dead, and care for those who are injured. You don't think you can go in, but you can because of that."

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Yea, I'm evil. BTW any questions, just comment.**


End file.
